concertogatefandomcom-20200213-history
Status
Category:Gameplay Attributes determine your character's strengths and weaknesses. Upon character creation, you are granted 30 BP (Base Points). You are free to add these points to any of the Base Attributes. An unique Base Attribute can receive up to 50% of your BP. For example, at level 1 (30 BP), you would only be able to add a maximum of 15 BP to one attribute (ex: VTL), the 15 remaining BP would have to go elsewhere. Finally, each level up grants you 4 additional BP. Base Attributes VTL (Vitality) Vitality mainly governs your endurance in battle. Out of all the Base Attributes, VTL increases HP, DEF and RCV the most. Each point of VTL grants the following: * HP +9.3 * MP +0.9 * ATK +1 * DEF +1.8 * MGA +0.2 * MGD +1 * RCV +2.3 * CTR +0.3 STR (Strength) Strength primarily affects your physical attack power, be it melee or ranged. Out of all the Base Attributes, STR increases ATK the most. Each point of STR grants the following: * HP +3 * MP +1.5 * ATK +2.4 * DEF +1.2 * MGA +1.2 * MGD +0.5 * AGL +0.4 * RCV +1.2 * HIT +1.4 * CTR +0.2 DEX (Dexterity) Dexterity mainly affects the accuracy of your physical attacks, their chance to inflict a critical hit as well as your chance to avoid a physical attack. It also gives a substantial MP and AGL bonus. Out of all the Base Attributes, DEX increases HIT and CRI the most and gives as much AVD as QUI. Each point of DEX grants the following: * HP +0.6 * MP +3 * ATK +0.2 * DEF +0.2 * MGA +0.4 * AGL +1.6 * HIT +1.5 * AVD +2 * CRI +2 * CTR +0.9 QUI (Quickness) Quickness primarily governs your Active Bar speed, your chance to avoid a physical attack and to counter a melee attack. Out of all the Base Attributes, QUI increases AGL and CTR the most and gives as much AVD as DEX. Each point of QUI grants the following: * HP +0.6 * MP +0.6 * ATK +0.4 * DEF +0.8 * MGA +0.2 * AGL +2 * RCV +0.2 * HIT +0.6 * AVD +2 * CRI +1.4 * CTR +2 MND (Mind) Mind determines your affinity with magic, among other things. Out of all the Base Attributes, MND increases MP, MGA and MGD the most. Each point of MND grants the following: * HP +1.5 * MP +9 * MGA +2 * MGD +2.5 * RCV +0.3 * HIT +0.5 * CRI +0.6 * CTR +0.6 Sub Attributes HP (Hit Point) Your health indicator. If your HP reach 0, you lose consciousness and may be afflicted with the "injury" status. MP (Magic Point) Most active skills, including production skills, consume MP after use. ATK (Attack Power) Affects the power of your physical attacks, both melee and ranged. DEF (Defense) Reduces the amount of damage received from physical attacks. MGA (Magic Attack) Affects the power of your spells. MGD (Magic Defense) Reduces the amount of damage received from spells. AGL (Agility) Governs the speed of your Active Bar. RCV (Recovery) Increases the amount of HP recovered from items and healing spells during battle. HIT (Hit Rate) Affects the accuracy of your physical attacks, including skills, preventing them to miss. Note that spells can't miss thus aren't affected by this Attribute. AVD (Avoidance) Increases your chance to dodge a physical attack or skill. You can't dodge a spell. CRI (Critical) Increases the chance of your physical attacks, including skills, to inflict increased damage. Spells can't inflict a critical hit thus aren't affected by this Attribute. CTR (Counter) Your chance to counter a melee attack. CHM (Charm) Supposedly affects your chance to capture a pet as well as item drop rate. (*This needs confirmation) HMG (Homage) A pet's loyalty towards you. A higher value makes it more likely to follow your command. The maximum value is 60. DP (Duel Point) Duel Points are gained by winning (or lost by losing) player duels. Attributes Comparison Temporary layout Job Bonus Attributes The following attributes are added as a bonus when you job change. Temporary layout